Sekuel Time
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Yun, siapa ibu Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong.


**_Tittle : Time_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance/ Family/ _**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa ^_^ and The Others_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut._**

**_._**

**_Tanpa Yuuki edit jadi jangan protes kalau ada banyak salah kata. Ingatkan Yuuki saja ne biar bisa Yuuki perbaiki ^_~_**

.

**FF ini untuk rentenir FF Yuuki, Ardiana chagy yang selalu menagih hutang-hutang FF Yuuki. Semoga kamu puas, dan jangan tagih lagi ne... Jebbal #Thunder eyes :3**

.

**Time: **bisa dibaca di**... ** : / / narayuuki . wordpress .com2013 / 04 / 06 / time / (kalau linknya bisa terbaca).

.

.

"Aku berjanji kita akan bersama-sama lagi, _Boo_…. Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku…. Akan ku buat kau melahirkan adik untuk _uri_ Minie!" Yunho mengecup sekilas _chery_ _lips_ itu dan berpindah mengecup kening putranya sebelum meninggalkan dua belahan jiwanya terlelap bersama mimpi indah mereka.

.

.

_Hujan..._

_Basahilah ragaku yang begitu haus setelah menahan dahaga selama ribuan jam..._

.

.

"Minie, kenapa cemberut, huh?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang menyuapi bocah kecil itu. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, begitu pulang dari sekolah Tknya, Jung Changmin akan langsung datang ke rumahnya, merengek minta makan dan disuapi oleh Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah menolak hal itu.

"Tadi Min diejek teman Min, _Umma_..." ucap Changmin sembari mengunyah dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Diejek? _Waeyo_?" Jaejoong tersenyum. _Namja_ cantik itu sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap Changmin yang selalu manja padanya.

"Katanya Min tidak punya _Umma_... Min kan punya _Umma_..." Changmin memeluk leher Jaejoong erat kemudian mencium pipi '_Umma'_ cantiknya itu.

"_Aigoo_! Darah Jung _pabo_ itu benar-benar menulari keponakannku." Gumam Siwon yang kebetulan tengah berjalan melewati ruang bermain. Ruangan yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk Changmin mengingat sejak tiga bulan lalu 80% waktu bocah jangkung itu dihabiskan di kediaman keluarga Kim. Agak mengesalkan memang, tapi tidak ada yang keberatan soal itu. Jaejoong sendiri kelihatan begitu bahagia bila bersama Changmin sehingga tidak mungkin menolak keberadaan bocah yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga Kim itu juga, bukan?

Sayangnya bukan hanya Changmin saja yang kini menghabiskan banyak waktunya di rumah keluarga Kim. Ayah Jung Changmin, Yunho sendiri pun ikut menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Yunho akan datang pagi-pagi untuk ikut sarapan bersama seluruh keluarga Kim, walaupun makan siang Yunho di kantor namun ketika makan malam, _namja_ bermata musang itu akan memilih makan bersama keluarga Kim, bila ada kesempatan. Sialnya, kehadiran Yunho membuat Siwon dan Hyun Joong terganggu.

Bila Siwon kesal dengan kehadiran Yunho karena membuatnya teringat kejadian buruk yang membuat adik kesayangannya menjadi seperti sekarang, maka lain lagi dengan Hyun Joong. _Namja_ berambut _golden_ _brwon_ itu kesal karena tiap kali Yunho datang, _namja_ yang merupakan ayah biologis dari keponakannya itu akan beradu argumen dengan Siwon, dan mereka sangat berisik.

.

.

Ah... Senyuman yang tersungging dari bibir beberbentuk hati _namja_ bermata musang itu benar-benar senyum kebahagiaan yang tulus.

Apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu?

Adalah pemandangan di hadapannya yang membuatnya mematri senyum kebahagiaan seperti itu. Dimana seorang anak tengah terlelap dengan wajah polos dan damainya di dalam dekapan hangat nan menenangkan sang _Umma_, yah... walaupun sang _Umma_ tidak tahu kalau anak yang tengah dipeluknya itu merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri.

.

.

"Aku tidak setuju!" ucap Siwon begitu Yunho meminta ijin untuk mengajak Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya mengingat besok adalah akhir pekan. Sebenarnya baru hari jumat, tapi tidak masalah bukan.

"Aku menyesal pernah berteman denganmu." Ucap Yunho sembari menatap sengit Siwon.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu!" balas Siwon.

Hyun Joong menghela napas panjang, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja usai meminum isinya, "Bawalah Joongie bersamamu, Yun." Ucapnya kemudian.

"_Hyung_!" Siwon menatap hyungnya sedikit kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Hyun Joong mengijinkan adik kecil mereka pergi ke sarang buaya yang sudah menorehkan luka padanya? Siwon tidak habis pikir...

"Wonie, walaupun aku sendiri enggan mengakuinya... tapi Joongie terlihat lebih bahagia bila berada di sekitar Yunho dan Changminie." Ucap Hyun Joong, "Walaupun aku tidak berharap banyak ingatannya akan kembali seperti semula, tapi... akan ku lakukan apa saja yang membuat Joongie bahagia. Dan bila dengan Yunho adalah kebahagiaannya, maka aku akan membiarkannya pergi..."

Yunho tersenyum. _Namja_ tampan itu tahu kalau Hyun Joong sebagai anak sulung keluarga Kim akan berlaku adil dan bijaksana.

"Tapi Yunho... Sekali lagi kau menyakiti Joongie, dengan tanganku sendiri akan ku pisahkan kalian!" ucap Hyun Joong sembari menatap tajam Yunho yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kesempatan ini jelas tidak akan pernah ku sia-siakan _Hyung_. _Gomawo_... _Jeongmal Gomawo_..." ucap Yunho.

.

.

Malam ini Jaejoong diboyong Yunho ke rumahnya. Begitu memasuki rumah Yunho, Jaejoong tertegun melihat banyaknya foto-foto dirinya yang terpajang dengan apik dan rapinya, menghiasi setiap jengkal rumah bergaya minimalis itu.

"Yun... Ini..." tanya Jaejoong. Karena sejak awal Yunho melarangnya memanggil _hyung_ sehinggingga Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan namanya saja.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, _Boo_..." jawab Yunho sembari mengusap punggung Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong Changmin yang sudah terlelap.

"Tuan, tadi ada telpon dari Ibu anda..." seorang perempuan paruh baya datang menyambut kedatangan Yunho, "Eh? Jaejoongie? Tuan..."

Yunho tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan pada pembantu rumahnya yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarganya sejak Yunho kecil, "_Kajja_ _Boo_... Menggendong Minie seperti itu pasti membuatmu lelah." Yunho mengarahkan Jaejoong menuju kamar Changmin yang berada di lantai dua.

"Yun, kenapa _Ahjuma_ tadi seperti mengenalku? Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku ke rumahmu." Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong lembut, "Kau pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya, _Boo_." Jawabnya.

"Eh? Kapan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat. Jaejoong merasa _namja_ tampan seusia kakak ke-2nya ini menyimpan banyak rahasia. Sejak pertama melihat Yunho, Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya sudah lama mengenal ayah dari Jung Changmin itu, entah dimana dan bagaimana itu terjadi, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mampu mengingatnya.

"Kapan? Dulu sekali... Kau sering datang kemari, _Boo_. Memasak makanan enak untukku... menemaniku belajar..." Yunho tersenyum getir ketika mengingat semua itu. Hal indah itu entah kapan akan kembali lagi.

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

Yunho menatap _doe_ _eyes_ kelam indah yang tengah menatapnya, menunggunya memberikan jawaban. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu pasti memacunya untuk mencari tahu jawaban yang sesungguhnya, "Nanti akan kita bicarakan, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho sembari membuka sebuah pintu berwarna _baby_ _blue_ dengan hiasan berbentuk pisang dan potongan pizza di atas permukanannya, kamar Changmin.

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar yang dipenuhi oleh beragam mainan berbentuk aneka buah, sayur, makanan dan beragam robot itu. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong meletakkan Changmin di atas permukaan sebuah ranjang berbentuk mobil balap berwarna merah.

"_Umma_..." renggek Changmin sembari mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu terpaksa ikut berbaring bersama bocah tampan itu.

Yunho tersenyum, "Dia takut kehilangan _Umma_nya lagi..." ucap Yunho.

"Dimana _Umma_nya?" tanya Jaejoong, "Kau belum memberitahuku..."

"Kau adalah _Umma_ Changmin, _Boo_..." batin Yunho, "Besok pagi akan ku jelaskan semuanya, ne... Sekarang tidurlah, _Boo_... Kau pasti juga lelah, kan?"

"_Ne_..."

Yunho mencium kening Changmin dan Jaejoong bergantian sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kebiasaannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

_"Boo, kenapa malu?" tanya Yunho binggung ketika melihat Jaejoong bersembunyi di dalam selimut tebalnya._

_"Yunie..." suara rengekan manja itu mendatang tawa ceria dari seorang Jung Yunho._

_Yunho mendekap erat sosok yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal itu erat, "Wae Boo? Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah semalam aku juga sudah melihatnya?"_

_"Yah! Yunie..." namja cantik itu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi dirinya hingga sebatas dada kemudian memukul kepala Yunho pelan, "Joongie malu..." dengan wajah merah menahan malunya, Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho yang tidak tertutupi apapun, merasakan debaran menenangkan dari jantung namja bermata musang nan tajam itu._

.

.

Yunho tersenyum getir ketika terkenang hari membahagiakan itu, hari dimana dirinya dan Jaejoong bersatu dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Mungkin karena hari itulah dirinya bisa memiliki Changmin.

Entah apa yang harus Yunho lakukan sekarang?

Di satu sisi yunho ingin sekali memberitahukan hubungan seperti apa yang pernah tercipta antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Di sisi lain Yunho tidak mau menyakiti belahan jiwanya itu. Kemungkinan membuat binggung Jaejoong dan bersedih sangat besar jika Yunho nekad memberitahukan seperti apa hubungan mereka dulu. Kesalah pahaman itu, air mata itu, penderitaan itu... Yunho tidak mau Jajeoong mersakan semua itu lagi.

Tidak!

Namun Yunho juga tidak bisa terus-terusan berpura-pura mengingat usia Changmin yang terus bertambah. Putranya itu sejak dulu sudah diberitahu perihal siapa sebenarnya _Umma_nya oleh Yunho. Bagaimana jadinya bila di hadapan semua orang Changmin mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah _Umma_nya? Bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong? Bagaimana bila Jaejoong mengingkari Changmin? Putra kecilnya itu pasti akan terluka.

Yunho benar-benar binggung...

"_Boo_, katakan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

.

.

Tidak ada yang istimewa pagi ini. Bangun tidur Changmin dan Yunho segera mandi, sarapan kemudian berangkat menuju sekolah Changmin. Hanya saja rutinitas itu terasa berbeda pagi ini dengan keberadaan sosok _namja_ cantik yang mengurus mereka, walaupun biasanya ada bibi yang mengurus semuanya namun pagi ini _namja_ cantik itulah yang menangani semua keperluan pagi itu.

Ya, Jaejoong.

Pagi itu yang bertugas membangunkan Changmin dan Yunho adalah Jaejoong, yang menyiapkan seragam Changmin dan membantu Yunho memilih pakaian kerjanya pun Jaejoong. Tanpa segan-segan _namja_ cantik itu juga memasak untuk ayah dan anak bermarga Jung itu, menyiapkan bekal dan menyuapi Changmin dengan senang hati.

"Kyuuuuu..." Changmin berlari kecil usai keluar dari mobil begitu melihat teman sekelasnya yang juga baru berangkat sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Min? _Wae_? Min mau makan bekal Kyu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hapal betul kebiasaan teman sekelasnya itu yang sering kali menghabiskan jatah bekalnya karena memiliki nafsu makan yang sangat luar biasa besar.

"Ani, Min bawa bekal buatan _Umma_ Min." Celoteh Changmin.

"_Umma_? _Nugu_?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah binggungnya. Setahunya Changmin tidak mempunyai _Umma_, tapi... Kalau tidak punya _Umma_ bagaimana Changmin bisa lahir?

"Minie..." Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin, membawakan tas munggil bergambar gundam dan kotak bekal anak itu.

"Eh? _Nugu_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_ Min..." ucap Changmin bangga.

"_Jeongmal_? Woaaahhh... _Umma_ Min _yeoppo_..." puji Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun pelan, "_Gomawo_..." Jaejoong kemudian memberikan tas dan kotak bekal yang dibawanya pada Changmin, "Minie jangan nakal lagi seperti kemarin _ne_... Dengarkan kata seosengnim, _arra_?"

"_Ne_ _Umma_..." Changmin mencuri ciuman dari bibir Jaejoong kemudian menarik Kyuhyun memasuki areal TK tempat mereka belajar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho yang sejak tadi diam melihat tingkah dan celotehan anaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Minie memanggilmu _Umma_ di depan teman-temannya. Bagaimana bila merka benar-benar menganggapmu _Umma_nya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, menepuk bahu Yunho yang sedikit kotor akibat debu, "_Gwaechana_... Aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu..." ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah mobil lagi.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk diam di kamar Changmin. Usai mengantar Changmin dan Yunho, supir mengantarnya kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung. Tidak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan di rumah itu selain diam menunggu. Bersih-bersih rumah? Jaejoong tidak diijinkan oleh Yunho karena dirinya bukan pembantu di sana.

"Jaejoongie, bila kau bosan... kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan di lantai bawah dan membaca buku di sana..." ucap bibi yang baru saja datang membawa setumpuk baju Changmin yang baru saja di setrika.

"Boleh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja..." jawab sang bibi, "Ruangannya berada di sebelah ruang kerja Tuan Yunho."

"Bibi..."

"_Ne_?"

"Apa sebelumnya aku pernah datang ke sini?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Begitu ya? _Arraso_..."

.

.

Perpustakaan milik Yunho sangat lengkap, mulai dari buku pelajaranannya sejak TK hingga bangku kuliah masih tersimpan rapi di sana. Ada beberapa rak yang khusus menyimpan komik dan beragam jenis novel, artikel ilmiah dan juga jurnal-jurnal serta dokumen-dokumen penting lainnya.

Dari sekian banyak rak-rak yang berjejer rapi di dalam ruangan berbau khas itu, entah mengapa Jaejoong tertarik melihat-lihat rak yang berisi buku-buku bacaan anak-anak. Sepertinya Yunho sengaja menyiapkan itu untuk Changmin. Jemari lintik Jaejoong meraih sebuah buku cerita berjudul _Serigala dan Tudung Merah_, Jaejoong membuka-buka buku yang hampir 80% berisi gambar-gambar disertai deskripsi singkat mengenai hambar-gambar tersebut. Benar-benar ciri khas buku dongeng anak-anak.

Jaejoong meletakkan buku dongeng itu ditempatnya semula kemudian meraih sebuah buku yang sedikit agak tebal, dengan sampul sewarna dan berhiaskan daun momiji yang sangat indah. Jaejoong membukanya perlahan-lahan.

Bukan sebuah buku dongeng ternyata!

"Ah... Album foto Minie..." gumam Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai marmer berwarna gading itu, menyandarkan bukunya pada sisi rak buku kemudian membuka perlahan album foto itu dengan sangat antusias.

Entah mengapa semua yang berkaitan dengan Jung kecil itu selalu menarik minat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, melihat foto-foto mengegmaskan Changmin. Di dalam album foto itu terdapat foto-foto Changmin yang sedang piknik ke kebun binatang bersama teman-teman TKnya, foto Changmin saat sedang makan sehingga pipinya terlihat menggembung, foto Changmin ketika sedang bermain bebek karet di dalam _bath_ _up_, foto Changmin saat sedang menangis, tertawa, merajuk, sakit, foto Changmin yang sedang belajar merangkak, belajar berjalan, hingga...

"Huh? Kenapa bisa?" gumam Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu sedikit kaget ketika melihat foto dimana Siwon sedang menggendong bayi Changmin dan Hyun Joong mencium kepala munggil anak itu. Lebih mengejutkan dihalaman setelah itu terlihat jelas foto dirinya tengah menggendong seorang bayi munggil, Changmin.

"_Omo_?! Apa maksudnya ini?" Jaejoong terlihat kebinggungan. Bukan hanya satu melainkan banyak sekali foto-foto dirinya dengan bayi Changmin.

Sangat banyak...

Seperti foto ketika jaejoong tengah berada di atas ranjang kamarnya sembari memberikan sebotol susu pada bayi munggil itu, bagaimana Jaejoong memandikan bayi itu dengan sangat hati-hati, memakaikannya baju, memeluknya ketika tidur...

Jaejoong terhenyak kaget.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Jaejoong menutup album foto itu kemudian meletakkannya ke tempan semula, menarik napas panjang berulang kali, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat.

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menjauhi rak buku yang berisi beragam buku anak-anak itu menuju rak bagian penyimpanan ensiklopedia dunia, iseng mengambil salah satu buku dan membukanya Jaejoong menemukan sebuah catatan dan membacanya.

"Ini... Akta lahir Minie..."

.

.

"_Ummmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_..." Changmin berlari dari pintu masuk menuju arah dapur tempat _Umma_nya sedang memasak. Bocah tampan nan menggemaskan itu melempar entah kemana tas sekolah yang tadi dibawanya.

Bruk!

"_Aigoo_!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat Changmin tiba-tiba saja memeluk kakinya dari belakang, untung saja pisau yang digunakannya mengiris daun bawang tidak terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh begitu saja, bisa bahaya.

"_Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_... _Bogochipo_ (_bogoshipo_)..."

Jaejoong tersenyum, meletakkan pisau diatas talenan kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Changmin, berjongkon untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Changmin, "_Nado_ _baby_... _nado bogoshipo_..." Jaejoong memeluk bocah itu erat, mencium puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Min lapal (lapar) _Umma_..."

"_Ne_... _ne_... _Umma_ sedang memasak _Baby_... Min ganti baju dulu _ne_... Setelah itu Min makan..."

"Min mau puding coklat _Umma_..."

"_Arra_... Akan _Umma_ buatkan..."

.

.

Ada perasaan sedih yang menyusup dan menggores hati Jaejoong ketika melihat Changmin dengan lahapnya memakan puding yang sangat disukainya itu, namun dibalik perasaan menyesakkan itu ada perasaan lain yang menenangkan Jaejoong. Sebuah perasaan haru dan bahagia karena _namja_ cantik itu bisa melihat Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan cerdas.

Ah...

Banyak sekali waktu yang terlewatkan...

Jaejoong melirik ke luar jendela ruang makan, rintik gerimis sudah membasahi permukaan luar kaca jendela, sepertinya hujan badai akan terjadi. Jaejoong berharap badai akan segera berlalu agar segalanya kembali normal, kembali seperti sedia kala, andaikan bisa...

"Ahh... Anginnya kencang sekali..."

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara _bass_ yang belakangan sering didengarnya itu mendekat, suara Yunho.

"Hai _Boo_..." sapa Yunho, "_Yah_ jagoan! Apa yang Minie makan itu? Boleh _Appa_ minta?"

"_Cillooo_ (_Siro_)..." pekik Changmin yang langsung memeluk piring berisi pudingnya.

"Ck... Siapa yang mengajarimu pelit begitu, eoh?"

"_Umma_..." jawab Changmin.

"_Mwo_? _Umma_?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang juga sedang memperhatikannya, "_Wae_ _Boo_? Ada yang aneh denganku?"

"_Ani_..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum pada Yunho, "Kenapa pulang cepat?"

Yunho mengambil udang goreng dari piring saji, menggigitknya kemudian mengunyahnya pelan, "Hari jumat aku selalu pulang lebih awal. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang melarangku, kan? Aku adalah _boss_nya..."

"Ganti bajulah dulu baru makan bersama kami..." saran Jaejoong yang melihat jas Yunho sedikit basah akibat air hujan di luar sana yang kini semakin deras turun.

"Hm..." jawab Yunho sembari menelan habis seeokor udang yang tadi diambilnya, "Seperti biasa... masakanmu benar-benar enak, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho tanpa sadar sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Jaejoong hanya menatap punggung kokoh Yunho yang mulai menjauh tanpa merespon ucapan ayah Changmin itu.

"_Umma_... _Umma_..."

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin yang menyodorkan piring kosongnya padanya, "Min mau puding lagi?"

"_Ne_..." Changmin menggangguk penuh semangat.

"_Arra_..."Jaejoong mengambilkan puding untuk Changmin lagi, ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya diam menyaksikan Yunho dan Changmin berguling-guling di atas karpet berwarna merah _maroon_ yang berada di dalam kamar Yunho. Ya, mereka bertiga sedang menghabiskan waktu bermain di kamar Yunho, walaupun yang bermain hanya Yunho dan Changmin saja sementara Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Warna karpetnya bagus." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau yang memilihnya dulu, _Boo_..." ucap Yunho, "_Yah_ Minie! Jangan menggelitikki _Appa_ seperti itu!" pekik Yunho ketika Changmin menggelitiki perutnya.

"Yun, siapa ibu Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin yang semula berada di atas perut ayahnya segera menoleh ke arah Jaejoong begitu _namja_ cantik itu menanyakan siapa ibunya. Changmin kemudian beranjak dari perut sang ayah yang sudah sedikit berlemak itu dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur ayahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Jaejoong, "_Umma_..." Changmin menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan sepasang mata polosnya kemudian memeluk erat pinggang ramping sang _Umma_.

Yunho tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet, "Minie sudah menjawabnya untukmu, _Boo_."

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan kita saling mengenal?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, ada yang aneh dengan Jaejoong, Yunho merasakannya begitu pulang dari kantornya tadi.

"Jung Changmin lahir dari seorang ayah bernama Jung Yunho dan ibu bernama... Kim Jaejoong?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan _doe_ _eyes_ nanarnya, "Entah apa yang terjadi dulu, tapi..."

Yunho bangun dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Changmin da Jaejoong, mengusap kepala Changmin lembut, "Mini... Boleh _Appa_ bicara sebentar dengan _Umma_?"

Changmin menggangguk pelan, usai memberikan kecupan singkat pada kedua pipi ayah dan ibunya, bocah itu berjalan keluar dari kamar ayahnya kemudian menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur siang.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, menggenggam kedua tangan _namja_ cantik itu erat.

"Kim Jaejoong yang dimaksud apakah aku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggangguk pelan, "Ku rasa sudah saatnya kau tahu semuanya, _Boo_..." Yunho menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan memberitahumu soal kita. Entah kau percaya atau tidak pada ceritaku ini."

"Kita...?"

"Aku dan Siwon berteman, secara otomatis kita pasti saling kenal karena aku sering kali main ke rumahmu dan Siwon juga sering mengajakmu datang kerumahku." Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, _Boo_... Kita sempat menjalani masa-masa indah bersama dan menciptakan kenangan yang tidak terlupakan, hingga... Kau meninggalkanku tanpa kabar dan hanya memberitahuku melalui sebuah email bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir, _Boo_. Saat itu aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau tengah mengandung."

Jaejoong diam, mencoba mencerna dan mencari kebenaran dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Yunho.

"Baru belakangan ini aku tahu kalau kepergianmu karena kau salah paham padaku dan menanggap dirimu sebagai bahan taruhan olehku dan Yoochun." Ucap Yunho, "Kata Hyun Joong saat itu kau datang ke rumahku dan ingin memberitahukan perihal kehamilanmu padaku, _Boo_. Tapi kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Yoochun soal taruhan itu."

"Taruhan?"

"Ya. Aku memang taruhan dengan Yoochun. Taruhan main _game_, _Boo_... sungguh! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan mungkin melukaimu. Aku bahkan terlalu mencintaimu hingga tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membuatmu sedih..."

Jaejoong masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, "Apa dulu kita saling mencintai?"

"Kalau kita tidak saling mencintai kenapa bisa lahir Mini, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

.

.

_"Kalau kita tidak saling mencintai kenapa bisa lahir Mini, Boo?" tanya Yunho._

Jaejoong diam melamun... Sudah dua minggu lamanya Yunho tidak menemuinya usai menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Bukan karena Yunho marah pada Jaejoong atau menghindari ibu dari putra kecilnya itu, Yunho hanya sedang menggunjungi orang tuanya yang berada di Jepang sekaligus melakukan perjalanan bisnis di sana.

Sudah selama dua minggu pula Changmin tinggal bersama Jaejoong di rumah keluarga Kim. Bocah yang sebentar lagi masuk SD itu sama sekali tidak rewel menanyakan _Appa_nya yang tidak kunjung pulang, hanya saja setiap kali pulang sekolah Changmin merengek minta diajak jalan-jalan oleh Jaejoong. Dan bagi Jaejoong yang belum ingat jalanan kota Seoul selalu mengandalkan ke-2 kakaknya ataupun Taeyang untuk menemaninya. Jaejoong tidak mau mengambil resiko tersesat bila nekad pergi sendirian. Tidak masalah bila dirinya yang tersasat, tapi tidak untuk Changmin. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah membiarkan putra kecilnya itu terluka.

Jaejoong sudah mendengar dari kedua kakak dan orang tuanya yang tinggal di Amerika perihal hubungannya dengan Yunho dulu dan kenyataan bahwa Changmin adalah putra yang dilahirkannya susah payah, juga mengenai kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpanya hingga dirinya 'lahir' kembali tanpa ingatan sama sekali.

Walaupun tidak ingat apapun, belum... Namun Jaejoong berusaha menerimanya. Menerima Yunho sebagai bagian dari masa lalunya, menerima Changmin sebagai putranya dan menerima kenyataan yang menimpanya. Jaejoong masih belajar menerima semua itu, tidak mudah tapi _namja_ cantik itu sudah bisa menerima semua yang terjadi padanya dengan berbesar hati.

"_Umma_ _yeopo_..." gumam Changmin. Mata polos bocah itu tidak lepas dari video yang sedang ditontonnya, video _Umma_nya saat masih SMA. Video yang didapat Jaejoong dari Yunho.

Ada sekitar dua puluh empat video semacam itu yang Jaejoong ambil dari rumah Yunho. Video kelulusannya, hari ulang tahunnya, saat dirinya berkencan dengan Yunho, saat hari jadi mereka serta video-video lain yang menjadi bukti bahwa pernah ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Yunho dulu... mungkin sampai sekarang. Karena setiap kali mendengar nama Yunho, melihat wajah _namja_ itu, mendengar suaranya ditelpon membuat jantung Jaejoong berlompatan dengan sendirinya. Mungkin... sisa cinta itu masih ada walau pelakunya nyaris melupakannya...

_Tuhan... Seandainya KAU ijinkan cinta itu kembali bersemi dalam hatiku... Aku siap menyambutnya..._

_Seandainya KAU sudah siapkan cinta lain untukku... Maka biarkan cinta ini layu dan kering sebelum mekar..._

"_Appa_ menangis?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang masih memperhatikan layar televisi di hadapannya.

"Dulu _Appa_ celing (sering) menangis kalau lihat foto _Umma_... Cekalang (sekarang) _Appa_ tidak menangis..." celoteh bocah polos itu, "Kalna (karena) _Umma_ cudah (sudah) pulang, _ne_?" Changmin menengadah, menatap sang _Umma_ yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Minie senang?" tanya Jaejoong, diusapnya wajah anak itu lembut.

Changmin menggangguk pelan, "_Umma_ tidak akan pelgi (pergi) lagi, kan?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memeluk Changmin erat, "_Umma_ akan selalu bersama _Appa_ dan Minie mulai sekarang..."

"_Yacok_ (_yaksok_)?" Changmin mengangkat jari kelingkin tangan kanannya.

"_Yaksok_..." Jaejoong tersenyum dan menautkan kelingkin kanannya pada kelingking munggil Changmin.

.

.

"Minie tidur, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho. Satu jam yang lalu ayah Jung Changmin pulang dari Jepang dan langsung menuju kediaman keluarga Kim untuk bertemu dengan putra dan belahan Jiwanya.

Jaejoong yang sedang memasak sup untuk Yunho yang kelaparan menggangguk pelan, "Ini sudah pukul dua pagi, apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Minie begadang untuk menunggumu? Dia bisa sakit."

"_Ne_, _Umma_..." sahut Yunho. Sejak diberitahu soal hubungannya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong memang sedikit cerewet dan memperhatikan keadaan serta kebutuhan _namja_ bermarga Jung itu tanpa diminta.

"Kau bukan Minie, Yun!" ucap Jaejoong. Usai mencicipi rasa masakannya, Jaejoong segera meraih mangkuk kemudian diisinya dengan sup hasil masakannya.

"Yunie... Kau sering memanggilku begitu, dulu..." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, "Yunie?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup itu di depan Yunho.

"_Ne_, Yunie _Bear_ lebih tepatnya..." jawab Yunho yang tanpa sungkan segera memakan masakan Jaejoong dengan lahapnya.

"Yunie... _Bear_?" gumam Jaejoong, "Yunie _Bear_? Yunie _Bear_?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan namja cantik itu. Ahhhh... Yunho benar-benar merindukan Jaejoong yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Yunie _Bear_...

.

.

"Yunieee..." Jaejoong menatap wajah terlelap Yunho yang tertidur di samping Changmin. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mengusap wajah tampan itu, merasakan rahang tegasnya, merasakan bulu-bulu kecil yang mulai tumbuh pada dagu dan atas bibir Yunho, "Yunie..." gumam Jaejoong lagi. Entah berapa kali _namja_ cantik itu memanggil nama itu, nama yang tidak asing dan terdengar begitu manis baginya.

"_Wae_ _Boo_?" mata musang Yunho terbuka, memperlihatkan gurat lelahnya. Jaejoong hendak menarik tangannya dari wajah Yunho namun namja bermata musang itu menahannya, menggenggam erat jemari lentik Jaejoong, merasakan kehangatannya, "Lakukan lagi, _Boo_... Aku merindukan sentuhanmu."

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak..." jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum. Sejujurnya Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana Yunho bisa tidur bila dirinya kini bisa kembali di atas ranjang yang sama bersama Jaejoong walaupun mereka tidak hanya berdua saja, ada Changmin diantara mereka sekarang.

Jemari Jaejoong menelusuri leher Yunho, turun ke dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan detak jantung _namja_ tampan itu seolah-olah irama musik yang menenangkan, "Kenapa kencang sekali?"

"Selalu sama setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu, _Boo_..."

"Yun... Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong ragu. Waktu sudah terlalu lama memisahkan mereka, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengigat Yunho sebelumnya. Banyak pedih dan luka yang menghinggapi mereka. Sangat wajar bila cinta itu perlahan terkikis dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, kenapa aku tidak menikah, _Boo_? Kenapa aku tidak mencarikan ibu pengganti untuk Minie?" tanya Yunho balik, "Karena jantungku ini masih dan akan selalu berdetak untukmu."

Jaejoong mencengeram kuat kemeja tipis yang dipakai Yunho, matanya nanar menatap mata musang Yunho yang menatapnya penuh ketulusan, "Maukah kau mengajariku tentang cinta, Yun? Aku... Aku ingin belajar mencintaimu lagi... Aku ingin mencintaimu lagi... Ajari aku..." pinta Jaejoong, "Sentuh jiwa ragaku dengan cintamu, biarkan aku merasakan cintamu, ajari aku... _Jebbal_... Aku... Aku ingin belajar mencintaimu lagi... Aku ingin mencintaimu lagi... Ajari aku..." pinta Jaejoong, "Sentuh jiwa ragaku dengan cintamu, biarkan aku merasakan cintamu, ajari aku... _Jebbal_... Aku ingin merasakan pelukanmu lagi, aku ingin merasakan ciuman dan sentuhanmu lagi Yun..."

Yunho menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong, mengabaikan tubuh kecil Changmin yang berada diantara mereka terhimpit. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong lembut kemudian tersenyum penuh cinta pada _namja_ cantik itu, "Kita akan mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, _Boo_... Kali ini akan kubuat agar kau tidak bisa melupakan setiap inci sentuhanku..."

"Eung... _Umma_... Nyam-nyam..." gumam Changmin yang mendatangkan senyuman dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

_Tuhan... Sekali lagi saja..._

_Biarkan aku mencintainya, biarkan aku merasakan cintanya..._

_Untuk selamanya, tolong jangan pisahkan kami lagi..._

_._

_._

_Mari nyanyikan lagu waktu..._

_Mari dendangkan haru biru..._

_Mari dengarkan suara-suara rindu..._

_Bersama cinta yang menderu..._

_Mari ucap janji..._

_Mari menepati..._

_Mari bernyanyi..._

_Tentang hati yang tak lagi sendiri..._

_Tentang ilalang yang tak lagi berteman sepi..._

_Tentang cinta yang memeluk hati..._

_Mari lakukan bersama..._

_Karena kau tak lagi sendiri..._

.

.

"Jung Changmin _imnida_... Anak sulung Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, _hyung_ dari Jung Hyunno yang menggemaskan seperti beruang..."

Semua tamu undangan tertawa kecil mendengarkan pidato anak yang mendapatkan juara umum dengan nilai sempurna itu, padahal dirinya baru duduk dibangku kelas 4 SD.

"_Umma_ bilang Min harus menjadi anak yang pintar agar Min bisa mengajari banyak hal pada _Little_ _Bear_. Min suka masakan _Umma_, karena itu setiap malam saat Min belajar _Umma_ selalu menemani Min dan membuatkan Min cemilan yang enak. _Appa_ adalah idola Min. Kalau Min sudah besar, Min mau menjadi seperti _Appa_. Punya istri yang cantik dan pintar masak, juga punya anak-anak yang pintar..." celotehnya. Sebenarnya hari ini _namja_ cilik itu harus perpidato perihal prestasinya yang membanggakan, namun yang dilakukannya justru membanggakan keluarganya, "_Saranghae_ _Umma_, _Appa,_ _Little_ _Bear_..." ucap Changmin mengakhiri pidato singkatnya.

.

.

"Ahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha..." tawa bahagia itu terdengar dari ruang keluarga kediaman Jung yang ramai dengan kehadirang Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Siwon, Park Yoochun beserta 'istri'nya Kim Junsu dan putra kecil mereka Inhwan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Changmin.

"_Little_ _Bear_, lihat! _Hyung_ dapat piala lagi. Kalau sudah besar kau juga harus mendapatkan piala, _ne_..." ucap Changmin sembari menciumi pipi sang adik hingga balita berusia satu tahun yang berada dipangkuan sang _Umma_ itu merangkak mendekati _Appa_nya karena tidak nyaman dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi dari sang _hyung_.

Tiga tahun yang lalu Yunho menikahi Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak bisa mengingat masa lalu mereka, itu bukan halangan. Toh masa depan yang lebih indah masih bisa mereka capai. Yunho benar-benar mampu membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

Cinta yang melandasi semuanya...

Cinta yang menyeka luka di masa lalu...

Cinta yang membalut pedih dan pilu itu...

Cinta...

.

.

_Sampai usiaku menua..._

_Biarkan aku tetap disisimu..._

_Mengingatmu selalu..._

_Menemani hari-harimu..._

_Sampai waktu meluruhkan semua asa..._

_Mari menari bahagia..._

_Mari mencipta kenangan tak terlupakan..._

_Mari berbagi ceria bersama..._

_Ijinkan aku..._

_Ijinkan tuk selalu bersamamu..._

_Melupakan masa lalu pilu..._

_Meraik masa depan yang masih bisu..._

_Biarkan aku..._

_Sekali lagi berada disisimu..._

_._

_._

**_END_**

_._

_._

_Maaf deh kalau gaje banget. Yang penting ga nggantung lagi, kan? _

_Lama ga buat puisi, semoga puisinya ga amburadul ya..._

_Well..._

_Selamat akhir pekan..._

_._

_._

_Saturday, November 02, 2013_

_8:32:17 PM_

_NaraYuuki_


End file.
